


Плевать

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [11]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fanfic, OOC / Out of Character, POV Third Person, PWP, Present Tense, Rare Pairings, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Секс — не повод для знакомства.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Santana Lopez
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Плевать

**Author's Note:**

> Автору привиделась сцена знакомства на работе, так что можно смело считать, что автор бредил.

Дафна лениво помешивает коктейль трубочкой и лениво разглядывает разношерстную толпу. 

Война растоптала любые предрассудки об избранности чистокровных. Со временем она даже прониклась магглами. Не полюбила, нет, но довольно часто бывала в барах или клубах после тяжёлой недели. Выпивала и наблюдала за людьми, изредка даже с кем-то знакомилась.

— Комплимент от заведения. 

Перед ней появляется официант и ставит «Секс на пляже». 

Дафна приподнимает брови и бросает мимолетный взгляд в сторону барной стойки. 

Рассмотреть там кого-то конкретного в вечер пятницы сейчас невозможно. 

Хорошо, что она не берет с собой палочку в людные места, а то не устояла бы перед соблазном применить магию. 

Дафне любопытно. 

— Разве это имеет значение?

К столику подходит темноволосая эффектная девушка, бесцеремонно садится на ближайший стул и закидывает ногу на ногу. Официант мгновенно испаряется. 

— Разве я предложила присоединиться? 

— Ты этого хочешь, — уверенно говорит та. — И ты не отказалась от коктейля. 

Дафна усмехается краем губ. 

Дерзкая, пожалуй, бесцеремонная, знающая себе цену. Определенно ее тип. Она еще раз окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом и тянется к коктейлю. Дафна принимает ее правила. 

— Уверена, что права? 

Девушка пожимает плечами. 

— Уверена, ты не пожалеешь. 

Дафна накручивает локон волос на палец и смотрит исподлобья. Предвкушение опаляет внутренности. 

Они обе знают, чем закончится встреча. 

— Меня зовут Дафна. 

— Обязательно называть настоящие имена? 

— Проблемы? 

— Секс — не повод для знакомства, — она подмигивает Дафне, перегибается через стол и накрывает ее ладонь своей. — Пойдем? 

Дафна качает головой, пристально смотрит ей в глаза и ждет. 

— Предпочитаю знать, с кем имею дело. 

— В любом случае, придется поверить на слово. 

Дафна склоняет голову набок и облизывает губы. 

— А если захочу встретиться снова и буду тебя искать?

— Добиваешься желаемого любыми средствами, да? 

Дафне нравится эта перебранка ни о чем. Она растворяется в общении с незнакомкой. Вряд ли Дафна сюда вернется в ближайшее время, сдерживаться нет смысла. Она уже и не помнит, когда ей в последний раз было с кем-то так легко и комфортно. 

— Даже не представляешь, какой у меня арсенал, — Дафна берет сжимает ее ладонь в своей и наклоняется к ней. — Требуется только имя сказать. 

Губы девушки растягиваются в поистине дьявольской ухмылке, которая обещает все удовольствия ада. 

Она хватает Дафну за шею, дергает на себя и целует жадно и властно. 

— Сантана, — выдыхает, когда отрывается. — Надеюсь, теперь мы можем трахнуться. 

От предвкушения кончики пальцев покалывает, но Дафна тянет. 

Похоже, ей и впрямь стоит с кем-то встречаться, если на первую встречную так реагирует. Привлекательную, интересную, сексуальную первую встречную. 

От нее пахнет цитрусовыми с нотками корицы. Дафне не нравится запах, но нравится Сантана. 

— Формальности прелюдии соблюдены, — во взгляде Сантаны разгорается огонь. — Идем, иначе начну сдирать с тебя одежду прямо здесь. 

Дафна усмехается. 

У нее будет время препарировать свои мысль позже. 

Черт, может она себе позволить почувствовать себя желанной без оговорок и условностей?

В мире магглов она просто Дафна. Сбегать сюда хочется все чаще. 

— К тебе или ко мне? 

Сантана выгибает бровь и закусывает губу. 

— Извини, — бросает коротко, хватает Дафну за руку и тащит за собой. 

Она толком и удивится не успевает, когда Сантана заталкивает ее в кабинку туалета. 

Вместе с щелчком замка переключается что-то и в голове Дафны. Она запускает руки в волосы Сантаны, толкает ее к стене и целует. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, легко касается языком, будто извиняясь, и хрипло стонет. Ощущение, будто Дафна наконец дорвалась до сладкого. 

А Сантана и впрямь вкусная. 

Дафна залезает ей под платье, сдвигает трусики и легко собирает подушечками пальцев влагу. Крышу сносит окончательно оттого, что Сантана уже мокрая. Дафна выдыхает сквозь зубы и облизывает свои пальцы, глядя в ей глаза. Та прерывисто дышит и медленно ласкает свою грудь. 

Дафне невыносимо жарко. 

Она снимает пиджак и бросает на пол. Шмотки ее сейчас мало интересуют. Только Сантана напротив, которая выглядит одновременно и невинно, и пошло. Как это вообще возможно?

Она резко выдыхает, перехватывает ладонь Дафны, обхватывает губами большой палец. Дафна задыхается, а Сантана явно упивается. Прикусывает подушечку, проводит языком по всей длины, плотно обхватывает ртом и смотрит прямо — не в глаза, в душу. 

Дафна не выдерживает, прикрывает глаза и откидывается на стену. 

Ее персональный Сатана!

Видимо, этого та и ждала, потому что следом слышится шорох одежды. Сантана подходит к ней вплотную, берет руки и кладет на свою обнаженную грудь. Дафна хрипло выдыхает, чуть сжимает ее и ловит краем сознания одобрительный выдох. Она перекатывает соски между пальцев, оценивает реакцию. А уж когда получает протяжный стон, другую руку опускает на клитор и делает пару пробных круговых движений. 

Сантана дергается, неожиданно крепко хватает ее и прижимается всем телом. Дафна судорожно вздыхает и легко кусает в ключицу. Сантана подставляется под ласку, льнет к ней, просит еще. 

У Дафны искры уже прыгают перед глазами, так хочется кончить. А заставить кончить Сантану хочется еще больше. Хочется упиваться ею и слышать предоргазменные крики. Слишком странные желания для одноразового траха, но это сейчас заботит  
Дафну меньше всего. 

Сантана опускает руки на ее ягодицы, до боли сжимает и прикусывает мочку уха. Она что-то шепчет на ухо, но Дафна уже не понимает. Она отстраняется от Сантаны, поворачивает ее лицом к стене и прижимается сзади. 

Ощущение власти бьет по мозгам. Одной рукой Дафна наверняка больно стискивает ее грудь, а другой ласкает клитор.

— Входи уже, — шипит Сантана. 

Дафну не нужно просить дважды. 

Она впивается зубами Сантане в плечо и врывается в нее сразу тремя пальцами. Та полузадушенно вскрикивает и двигается навстречу. Они быстро находят общий ритм. Дафна выдыхает, когда Сантана хватает ртом воздух. Она слушает и упивается стонами Сантаны. Увязает в удушливой темноте наслаждения. 

Впервые в жизни Дафна кончает от того, что чувствует приближение оргазма у партнера. 

— Бри-и-и-ит, — шепчет на выдохе Сантана и обмякает в ее руках. 

Брит? 

Неожиданно сильно обида бьет обухом по голове. 

А чего она ожидала, собственно? 

Они незнакомцы, которые трахаются в туалете клуба. 

У каждого свои демоны. У Сантаны — Брит. 

— Извини, — тихо роняет Сантана, когда они проводят себя в порядок. Дафна пожимает плечами. — Мы с Брит недавно расстались. Внешне ты ее очень напоминаешь. 

Дафна приподнимает брови. 

Встает на свои места все, кроме ее собственной реакции на Сантану.

— Ты не должна мне ничего объяснять. 

— Я должна тебе, как минимум, ужин за такой шикарный оргазм, — она усмехается и нахально облизывает губы. 

— Секс — не повод для знакомства, — возвращает ее же фразу Дафна. 

— Секс — не повод для очень многого, — соглашается она. — Завтра в восемь устроит? 

Дафна хмыкает. 

Разумеется, ей бы лучше отказаться, но она уже вляпалась по самые уши. Глупо отступать. Дафна и так слишком во многом себя ограничивает. Она имеет право на крупицу удовольствия. Плевать, что в маггловском мире. То, что в венах Сантаны не течет магия, не делает ее хуже. 

Похоже, Дафна неправильная слизеринка. И на это ей тоже плевать. Как и с кем прожить собственную жизнь решать только ей. Кто знает, возможно, Сантана ей и в этом поможет. Кто знает.


End file.
